Never Letting You Go
by brokenxlostforever
Summary: Takes place after Emmett breaks up with Bay in LA. Bay decides it's her turn to win back Emmett since he would never let her go. She doesn't want to lose him again. She wants to be his girlfriend. Takes place in Emmett and Bay's POV, mostly Bay's. Rated M
1. Chapter 1

Never Letting You Go

Signing: **Bold**

Speaking and Signing:Underline

Summary: Takes place after Emmett breaks up with Bay in LA. Bay decides it's her turn to win back Emmett since he would never let her go. She doesn't want to lose him again. She wants to be his girlfriend. Takes place in Emmett and Bay's POV, mostly Bay's. Rated M

Bay decided to move to LA anyway and she revised a plan in her new apartment to get Emmett back.

First step: Move to LA done

Second step: Buy Spray Paint done

Third Step: Make their timeline here in LA, but change some steps at ending.

Bay was on the third step and she was ready.

Bay's POV:

I decided to make it near Emmett's School so that he would have to drive by almost everyday. I spray painted the first date: June, 2011 First Meet. I brought stencils with me so I could get it exactly like Emmett did. I finished the rest of dates, but changed the ending a bit. Instead of putting BK + EB with a heart around it. I put Bay tries to win Emmett back in LA and for the picture of me painting Emmett's name. Then I put Bay wins Emmett back with us kissing and Emmett has his arms wrapped around me. Then I put BK and EB forever with a heart around it. I start to tear up looking at it and could start to feel the tears fall down. I took a photo of the entire timeline. I quickly texted Emmett saying: "meet me at (gave him the address) at 6:30 P.M. if you think there is even the smallest chance of us getting together again because I need to show you something. If you don't show up then I will get it."

I decide to leave and go back to my apartment so I can freshen up and make dinner for myself.

Emmett's POV:

I just got out of school and was about to go onto my motorcycle when I felt my phone vibrate. During school, I couldn't stop thinking about Bay on the night I broke up with her. She looked so vulnerable and sad and I was the cause of her pain. I don't know if I can ever forgive myself for that. I still love her and probably always will, but I know I need to focus on school, but maybe I could find a way to have the girl of my dreams and get good grades at the school of my dreams. I checked my phone and say it was Bay. Her contact name said was girlfriend with hearts, I forgot that I still haven't changed it, I let out a sigh. I opened my lock screen to the text which read, "meet me at (the address) at 6:30 P.M. if you think there is even the smallest chance of us getting together again because I need to show you something. If you don't show up then I will get it."

Something inside of me told myself to go because I knew I still wanted to be with her. I quickly texted back, "see you there," I almost put a smiley face, but I figured it wouldn't be appropriate. I got on my motorcycle to go back to my dorm.

Bay's POV

I was cooking a quick TV dinner for dinner so that I would have more time to get ready for Emmett, well hopefully he goes. I felt my phone vibrate and I hoped it was Emmett. I turned on my phone quickly to see a new text from Emmett. I smiled because even though I didn't know what it said, I knew it was still a response. I quickly opened my home screen to unlock and put in the passcode which was the date of our first kiss. I still haven't changed since the first timeline. The text said, "see you soon." I smiled so brightly and hoped he actually would come, but I mean he never broke his promises. Around at 6:00 I decided to leave so I could arrive around 6:15. When I arrived I saw the timeline was just the way I left it. I looked at it again and I almost teared up looking at my end of the timeline. Emmett quickly arrived at 6:30 and I waved over to him so he could know where I was. We were in front of the building so Emmett didn't know his surprise.

Emmett's POV:

When I saw Bay, she was still as beautiful as ever and I missed her even though it had only been a week. I smiled at her and started to walk over.

I signed, **"so why am I here exactly?"**

She smiled the brightest smile and signed and said, "I'm glad you asked."

She then held out her hand and I couldn't resist and grabbed it. Bay was acting different, she had so much confidence and looked so happy. Her hand was reassuring and she started to run so we could be behind the building. I ran with her and held her hand. I know I would miss us holding hands like this. When we got behind the building, I saw our timeline. I kept blinking to make sure I wasn't dreaming or something. I continued to hold Bay's hand as I looked at it, but this time the ending was different. It showed Bay painting my name and said, "Bay tries to win Emmett back in LA" I smiled at her and continued to look at the timeline. The next one showed Bay and me making out and me holding her on her waist. I know I would miss our kisses especially how her lips felt against mine. The writing said, "Bay wins Emmett back." The ending was the same as the previous timeline. It showed BK + EB with a heart around it.

She let go of my hand so she could sign, "so what do you think?"

I signed, **"I can't believe you redid it especially in LA. I think you might be really close to winning me back."** If I was being honest I wanted to take her back right then, but I know that needed to focus at school. Maybe I could figure a way to balance the things. The smallest part of me knew she would win me back and probably soon if she keeps this up.

She smiled and signed, "that's only the beginning because I love you, Emmett Bledsoe." I didn't know to react I never thought she would sign, "I love you," to me unless we were together. I knew I still loved her and probably always will, but should I tell her that.

Before I could fully think it through, I signed, **"I love you too."** Well I guess I can't take it back now.

Bay's POV:

I smiled so brightly when he returned his love to me. I knew the next step was to make him remember how amazing our kisses were.

So I quickly signed and said, "want to come over?" I could see Emmett's look change like he was nervous or something.

He signed, **"sure, where are we going?"**

I signed, "my apartment, but I mean if you have work to do then I get it."

Emmett signed, **"what the hell, it's a Friday. We can take my motorcycle for old time purposes."**

I felt my heartbeat increase when he gave his famous James Dean smirk because I knew that was the face he always gave me when we are hanging out.

I signed, "alright, and gave him the address." He grabbed my hand to lead me to his motorcycle, I felt my heart fill with comfort as his touch was near. We walked together till we got to his motorcycle.

When we got there he let go of my hand and signed, **"remember we aren't together."**

I signed, "soon we will be," and I winked at him. He then put his helmet on and went onto the motorcycle. I put my helmet on and go onto it. I then wrapped my arms around him and I felt so safe and had electricity fill up my body. He was so familiar and comforting. I quickly realize that I had my arms a little too wrapped around him so I moved my hands more towards me.

He looks back at me with that cute smile of his and signs, **"why did you move your hands?"** Before I can think of an excuse Emmett holds both of my hands closer to him. So my hands and arms were wrapped tightly around his body. I feel the fireworks in my heart go off. We drift off and get to my apartment building. We both go off his motorcycle and both have bright smiles on our faces. This time I grab his hand and head to the elevators so we can go to my apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

Once we go to my apartment and I unlocked the door, I still feel Emmett's hand on mine, I figured he would let go by now, but he hasn't. Luckily he is holding my left hand so I can sign with my right hand.

I sign, so what do you want to do now?"  
He smiles and signs, " **don't act like you don't know."**

I sign looking confused, "I don't."

He signs, " **close your eyes."** I didn't know I was in store for, but I closed them since I trusted him. As soon as I close my eyes I feel him let go of my hand and immediately feel his hands on my waist and suddenly I feel him jolt me forward. I then feel his lips on mine and start feel to his lips move to my neck up and down. I open my eyes quickly to have my hand in his hair and my other hand on his neck.

I close my eyes to feel the kisses as each kiss gives me a shock of electricity. Suddenly I feel the kisses stop so I open my eyes and feel him let go of my waist. Before I can sign anything Emmett picks me up bridal style and leads me to my bedroom. He puts me on the bed in a lying position and he joins along. He is on top of me begins to make out with my lips and trails down to my neck. Once he gets to my neck, I begin to unbutton his shirt. I put my hands up and down his chest and he continues to suck on my neck. I pull away slightly so I can take off my shirt. He then puts me on my back can lie down. Soon enough we have our clothes off and we sleep with each other. Emmett and I both fell asleep accidentally. I woke up an hour later and can hear Emmett's soft breathing as he is fast asleep. I think to myself that I was expecting to maybe make him remember our kisses, never have sex tonight. I smile and I lay my head on his chest to hear his steady heartbeat. I drift back asleep until I feel Emmett's soft hand rub my shoulder. I blink a few times to wake myself up. I still can hear Emmett's heartbeat since I was still lying on his chest, but I get up so I can see Emmett's face.

He signs, **"morning sleepyhead."**

I yawn and sign,"what time is it?"

He signs, **"like 11 P.M."**

I sign, "then why did u wake me?"

Emmett signs, **"because I'm hungry, I never ate dinner. Did you?"** I started laughing, casual Emmett was always hungry.

He looks confused and signs, **"what's so funny?"**

Once I stop laughing, I say and sign,"you're always hungry."

He gives his signature James Dean smirk and signs, **"well I'm extra hungry when we just had sex."**

I laugh, and sign, "true, true. What do you want to get to eat?"

He signs, **"whatever you want, girlfriend."** My expression went from normal to smiling so brightly. I couldn't believe the timeline worked.

I sign proudly, "ok, boyfriend I would like cheese pizza." He smiles brightly as I say the word boyfriend.

He signs, **"I'll order the pizza online on my phone."**

I sign, "ok." He starts to get up and gets dressed. Soon enough I got up too when he grabs my hand to pick up from the bed. I quickly get dressed too. When Emmett leaves the room, I make the bed, even though I already know that it's going to be messed up soon. I leave to go to the living room where Emmett is. He already the TV and has already figured out how to turn the captions on. Casual Emmett I thought. He doesn't notice me as I walk closer to him. As soon as he sees me, he gets up and puts his hands on my waist to start making out with me. I put my hand in his hair and put the other one on his head.

Once we both pull away breathless I sign, "what was that about?"

He signs, **"we had to follow our timeline."**

I smile, we were about to go into a hug, but the doorbell rang and the lights flickered to indicate someone was at the door. I go and unlock the door to see the pizza delivery man. I get the pizza and get him his money. I then set the pizza on the table.

Once I do, Emmett looks at me and signs, **"why did the lights flicker when the guy was at the door?"**

I smile and say,"I installed them because I was thinking once I won you back then you could move in with me. So do you want to move next week or something?"

He signs, **"of course."** I smile and pull him into my embrace, but of Emmett pulls me closer to him so he can protect me. We had hugged for what felt like eternity and it stopped when Emmett pulled away slowly, to let me know he wasn't mad at me.

He signed, " **ok let's eat, I'm hungry."** I let out a giggle and smiled as he interlocked his fingers into mine. He walks over in the kitchen and grabbed 2 plates while I grabbed the silverware since the drawer was under the cabinet. We still held hands until we got to the kitchen table. He put the plates down on the table and guided me to my chair. He pulled it out and motioned for sit with me.

I signed while smirking, "you're not going to get rid of me that easy." He was about to sign something, but I cut him off by kissing him. I deeply kissed him deeper and started to kiss him against his neck. I leaned right against his body and felt him getting hard so I pulled away.

He looked at me mischievously and signed, **"you are such a turn on Bay."** I smirked while I pushed him down to his chair. As soon as he was about to sign something I sat on his lap and kissed him deeper on the lips. I felt his bulge getting bigger so I went faster, I kissed him around his face to his neck.

He pushed away me head to sign, **"as much as you're turning me on right now. I'm really hungry so can we eat first."** I laugh and nod, I was about to get up but he pulled me down.

He signed , **"I didn't say you had to leave so just let me eat and you can finish what you started."**

I sign, "alright, only because I love you. But as soon as you done eating it's back to this." I cut myself off by kissing him deep on the lips and quickly pulling away.

He looked at me with begging eyes and signed, " **If I weren't so hungry, I would let you do whatever you want."**


End file.
